Optical fiber coupling connectors have been widely used as interfaces for high-speed transmission of electronic data between a computer host and a computer peripheral apparatus, such as a scanner, a digital camera, a mobile phone, a music player, etc. The optical fiber coupling connector includes a number of light-emitting modules, light-receiving modules, optical fibers corresponding to the light-emitting modules and the light-receiving modules, and an optical coupling module. The light-emitting modules are optically coupled with the corresponding optical fibers via the optical coupling module, and the light-receiving modules are optically coupled with the corresponding optical fibers via the optical coupling module.